


Choose

by FennyBoi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Snotlout is severly injured and Ruffnut is forced to reconsider how she feels about him.





	Choose

Warning: Blood?

A gasp escaped her as she saw the sword pierce Snotlout. The boy grunting in pain as he stumbled back. She didn't hesitate for long however before she grabbed her own axe. Swinging it at the one who stabbed him and throwing him back. Another expert hit and the man was down. 

Panting however Ruffnut turned bending down next to the Jorgenson as she winced seeing the blood. A second later she felt the familair twintution followed by a thump as her brother landed on the hold next to her. "How bad is he?" He asked. Ruffnut couldn't say cause Snotlout was out cold. 

"Get Hiccup." She said curtly. 

"Is he goin-"

"I said GET HICCUP!" She practically snarled turning and pushing Tuff. The boys eyes widened before he just nodded whistling for Barf and sending her a worried look. 

"He'll be okay." He assured her, just as their dragon swooped down and picked him up. The minute he was gone though, Ruffs whole body shook as she looked back down at Snotlout. 

Pulling off her tunic she attempted to swell the bleeding, hoping to the gods it would help. "Don't die on me Snot. I know I've never told you this before but I..." She broke off as she heard him groan, tilting his head before he stilled again. Still breathing but shallow. 

Ruff licked her lips as she readjusted the grip on the fabric. Flipping it so it was stemming the bleeding better. "Your dad would be pissed if you died like this." She said awkwardly. Despite knowing he couldn't respond. That he might never respond again. 

'No,' she can't think like that. Hes been through worse hasn't he? 

"Hiccup is going to be so angry when he finds out we went behind his back and did this anyway." She said. No response. 

"Least we got all of them though. He couldn't be too mad. Not like we ever really care." She continued. Her brother was usually the talker but in this moment she found she couldn't stop talking cause if she stopped talking now. The silence would kill her. 

A shuddering breath from him. "Lout?" She asked before gasping as his fingers suddenly found her hand. Not even hesitating she took his hand and gave him a squeeze. "I won't leave you." She promised. 

A familiar call got her attention however as she recognized Toothless's sonic radar. "Over here!" She called, briefly letting go as she stood up waving her hands hoping to get Hiccups attention. Grinning she then turned back to Snotlout. 

However the minute she did her heart sank. "Snotlout?" She called. He was still. Too still. He wasn't breathing! "No, no, no!" She gasped landing next to him and slapping him. 

"Wake up you muttonhead! You can't give up now their right here." She cried, running a hand across his cheek as her heart practically rested in her throat. Her ears humming as she hyperfocused on him. She couldn't even react to the others approaching. 

However when someone attempted to pull her away she finally broke. "I chose you! I always chose you! Don't leave me! Don't!" She cried before being pulled against someones chest. Tuffnut. 

"Sis he'll be okay. He'll be..." she could hardly hear his words though as she finally broke down. 'Please be okay.'

\--------------

It was a week later. And Ruff was looking out over Svens new field. Watching the baby lambs as they knocked heads. The mother watching them fondly. It brought a smile to her lips as she took another bite of the apple she currently was eating. 

The moon was high in the sky and she was alone or at least she thought she was. "Its kind of chilly." Snotlouts voice mumbled. Eyes widening she suddenly whirled on the boy. 

The boy in question standing there awkwardly, shirtless and with his chest still bandaged. He was as pale as ice although he gave her an awkward smile. 

"You should be in bed." Ruffnut deadpanned. 

"Been in bed all week." He complained. 

"You need to heal." She responded. 

"I'm fine. A jorgenson isn't going to go down cause of one measl-"

"You almost died, Snotlout." She interrupted. Causing him to pause, blue eyes meeting hers and forcing her look away. Hyperfocusing on the fruit in her hand. 

"I did didn't I?" He whispered quietly. 

"Yeah. You did."

Silence between them. 

"Fishface said you never left my side the whole time." He said, a question in his voice. Although it sounded a bit strained. Ruffnut knew it wasn't cause of what he was saying but rather due to the fact he was swaying. Clearly still tired. 

Sighing she just threw the apple off the edge before wiping her hands on her tunic. Walking back towards him, "Come on I'll get you back to bed." She said, leading him back inside. 

"You didn't have to stay with me. Why did y-"

She kissed him. Effectively shutting him up and making his body go limp as she pushed him back down onto the bed. When she pulled back he was looking at her with wide but hopeful eyes.

"Why do you think?" She answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Rufflout fic :) like this pairing. 
> 
> Anyway still accepting prompt requests. Any pairing. Or no pairing at all and just something you want to see.


End file.
